Force Voyager
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Voyager finds an unusual person on a Kazon ship with all the Kazon dead. AU
1. Chapter 1

I originally wrote this as a Star Trek The Next Generation fic but since it's been years since I've watched a TNG episode so I doubt that I could capture the characters except for Data and perhaps Riker.

Anyway I wasn't that far into it so I decided to scrap it and do it with the crew of Voyager instead.

xxxxxxx

Captain Kathryn Janeway watched as Voyager approached the Kazon ship. Part of her wanted to order Voyager out of there as fast as possible.

"There is only one lifeform aboard. It is not Kazon." Tuvok reported. "Can we beam it aboard?" Janeway asked. "Negative."Tuvok reported.

"Chakotay, take a team over and see if you can find the lifeform and find out what happened to the Kazon on board." Janeway said.

Chakotay stood. "Tuvok, Tom, Harry; you are with me." He said as he headed for the turbo lift.

xxxxx

Chakotay examined the ship. There were dead Kazons everywhere. Some of them were clutching their throats while others lay crumbled by bulkheads and the rest smelled of burnt flesh; as if they had been electrocuted. Some of them were younger Kazons. All of them died with their eyes wide with fear.

Chakotay wondered what had killed them and what had frightened them so badly.

"Commander, I found the lifeform." Harry Kim's voice called out. Chakotay headed for Harry. He glanced down and saw a bound and unconscious human looking female with curly blond hair. She was easily six feet tall and unnaturally beautiful.

Harry fumbled at the woman's bounds but soon she was free. Chakotay scooped her her up. She was surprisingly light and Chakotay wondered how long she had been the Kazons' prisoner.

"Chakotay to Voyager we found the lifeform. Can you get a lock on her?" He asked Voyager. "A lock is proving to be nearly impossible." Janeway reported. "You will have to dock the ship with Voyager."

Tom hurried over to the controls and piloted the Kazon ship to one of the airlocks.

Chakotay sighed with relief when the docking process was done. He readjusted his hold on the woman and hurried through the airlock.

It didn't take him long to reach Sick Bay. Once inside he laid the woman down on one of the bio beds. Chakotay watched as the Doctor examined the woman. "Is she going to live?" Chakotay asked the hologram. "She will live." The Doctor reported simply. "She has a few bruises from being beaten by the Kazon other than that she seems to be in perfect health."

Chakotay let out a breath that he didn't know that he had been holding.

"Do you want to examine the bodies of the Kazons?" Chakotay asked. "I would like to establish how they died." The Doctor said.

Chakotay spared the woman one last glance before heading to give the Captain his report.

xxxxx

Janeway stared out into space and shivered. According to the Doctor some of the Kazons had died from asphyxiation. However the asphyxiation hadn't come from someone putting their hands around the throat of the Kazon but from the windpipe being crushed from inside. Some had been electrocuted to death and others had been hurled with great force and speed at the bulkheads.

According to what the Kazons recorded they had found the woman on some planet and captured her. They had given her to the young males to teach them how to not have any mercy. They had bound the woman so that she couldn't escape. There were no security cams so that they couldn't know for sure what happened but Janeway doubted that a bound woman could have killed all of the Kazons on the ship all by herself.

And maybe the woman had killed all of those Kazons.

xxxxx

She felt so tired and heavy. She reached out and felt Life nearby but something wasn't right. She felt the tiny mind her child reach out for her. It was too young to ask questions or anything. But the child could communicate with feeling and It was confused and a little frightened. She reached out with her mind and soothed the child's fears.

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Doctor, she's awake." A female's voice said.

Something came over that she couldn't sense and she backed away. Bogden stirred, ready to come out to protect her and the child if necessary.

"Can you tell us what happened?" The thing asked her. "I was tending to something and suddenly I was a prisoner to those things and they were beating me. I lost conscienceness." She told it.

The thing nodded and walked away only to return with a strange device. She watched with narrowed eyes as it scanned her with the device. Bogden hissed and fought briefly to escape and teach this thing a lesson in scanning them without permission.

"What's your name?" A female asked her. "You may call me Ashla, it means pure." She responded.

xxxxxx

Well I hope that my Muse doesn't abandon me as far as this story is concerned but because I think that this story will be very interesting.

And there will be lots and lots of dead Kazons. Those people deserve to have their butts kicked. I mean even the Borg won't assimilate them because they take away from perfection.

A fun fact is that perfect means finished; complete. So when you read in the Bible and it says to be perfect it means be finished. I thought that everyone should be getting in the mood for the holidays no matter what they believe.

*cyber hug* And thank you scifiromance for the help that you gave me.


	2. Chapter 2

SPOILER ALERT! A Kazon is going to die!

xxxxxx

Janeway stared at Ashla. She had been on Voyager for about a three days and Janeway had decided that now was a good time to speak to her.

Ashla was unnaturally beautiful and flawless. Part of Janeway was jealous and another part of her wondered what Ashla was.

Ashla appeared to be human but no human was perfectly symmetrical.

"I don't believe that I am human although something tells me that where I come from there are humans." Ashla said, startling Janeway.

"What?" Janeway asked. "You were wondering about me. And I have very few memories about where I came from. But I do know that I am not human." Ashla explained.

"Can you tell me how the Kazons died?" Janeway asked Ashla; changing the subject. Ashla's eyes widened slightly. "Bogden killed them for hurting me." Ashla explained.

Janeway frowned. Ashla had been the only non Kazon on the ship.

"_Captain, we're receiving a message."_ Harry Kim's voice said over the comm.

xxxxx

Ashla walked out of Voyager without a fight. Bogden would get them. She watched as a couple of crew members fought a bit and were slammed to the ground for their efforts. Ashla winched and hurried over to them and summoned her healing powers to heal the wounds.

She watched as the Kazons plucked the crews comm badges off their chests. Off to the side a Kazon leered at her. It brought her no pleasure knowing that Bogden would probably kill him painfully.

Her child stirred, reacting to her emotional state. She wished that Bogden hadn't left her. Bogden was her other half and would protect her from the hazards of this planet but if this Tom Paris failed to escape then these kind beings needed a way to get their ship back.

Maybe the biggest reason she wanted Bogden back was that they were sure to notice that she was now glowing and their child was calmer when they were joined.

xxxx

Bogden glared from the shadows at the Kazons. These miserable creatures barely deserved to live. They had beaten him and Ashla nearly senseless before they agreed in order to protect themselves that he needed to deal with them.

A smile came to his face at the memory of killing those Kazons without mercy. He had enjoyed it immensely. And he looked forward to snuffing the life out of these ones.

At that moment a Kazon wandered too close to his hiding place and saw him. Quickly Bogden cut off his air and crushed his throat. Then let the body fall lifeless to the floor.

xxxxxxxxx

And there's going to be more Kazon deaths.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this is so short but at least Seska gets a scare. XD

xxxxx

Seska was livid. Someone or something was killing the Kazons on the ship. It would have been one thing if they died from phaser injuries or something like that but these ones died from having their windpipes crushed from the inside. Some were electrocuted and one had been killed by being hurled into a bulkhead so hard that the bulkhead was dented from the impact.

She knew from Voyager's logs that they had found a woman on a Kazon ship and the Kazons had been killed the exact same way.

She had questioned the Doctor but all she got from him was that the woman had been the only survivor of the whole incident and that she claimed that someone or something named Bogden had killed the Kazons.

Suddenly she felt eyes on her. She turned to see a pair of poisonousness yellow eyes staring at her from a shadowy alcove.

She blinked and the eyes were gone and the alcove was no longer in shadows. Unnerved she hurried back to the ship's Ready Room and her son.

xxxxx

Chakotay had to admit that it was unnerving to see Ashla glowing in the fading light. But there was something comforting about it.

"I don't remember you glowing earlier." Harry said in awe. "It's in my nature to glow." Ashla replied gently.

"Do you think that Tom got away?" Neelix asked. "If he didn't get away then Bogden will deal with them." Ashla said, a note of sorrow in her voice.

xxxxxx

I'll endeavorer to make the next update longer.


	4. Chapter 4

You cana set you rminds at ease, Harry isn't falling for Ashla. He's a little unnerved by her.

WARNING! This chapter contains Doctor bashing!

xxxxxx

Kes really didn't like Ashla. Ashla was everything that she wanted to be and she didn't trust her either. There was just something about Ashla that didn't seem right to her.

Ashla looked at her and Kes could tell that the woman knew her thoughts.

"Do not let you negative feelings cloud your judgment. Just because I save Hogan and you and Neelix from being taken or killed doesn't mean that I am taking your place in the hearts of the crew. I know that one day that I will be going back to my home and then everything will return to normal." Ashla said.

Ashla suddenly grimaced in pain.

"Are you alright?" Kes asked, curious. "My little one is upset about something." Ashla replied simply. Kes's eyes widened. "Your pregnant?" she shocked; it hadn't appeared on any of the scans.

Ashla nodded.

"The little one is too young for thoughts but It can send me what it is feeling and right now the little one is upset that Bogden is angry, or at least that's what I think is wrong." Ashla explained.

"But it still should have shown up in the scans that you are expecting a child almost no matter how young it is." Kes replied perplexed.

Ashla frowned.

"I am not human so I can't be expected to follow the same rules. Besides computers can't think independently without either extra programing or being told to look for it." Ashla stated simply.

"The Doctor can think independently. He is intelligent and has helped us with our medical needs." Kes said hotly. "Can he reproduce? Can he be empathic? Does he breathe? Does he eat?" Ashla asked coolly.

Kes was unsure how to respond to the attacks on her friend and mentor.

"Does he have to reproduce to be considered a living thing? Commander Data is considered to be and he's a android." Kes finally answered, a hint of triumphant in her voice.

Ashla gave her a look.

"All living things take from their environment and give back to it in some way. All living things create young. This hologram is different from from this android that you mentioned. Holograms are used in communications while androids are used either to assist beings in their lives. This hologram is arrogant and overbearing that thinks it deserves praise and admiration for nothing." Ashla explained.

"The crew wasn't being respectful to him." Kes shot back. "I had to tell him to demand their respect!"

Ashla looked Kes straight in the eyes. "Respect can't be demanded it should be given. A child doesn't have to respect their parents but they should. A parent must teach their children to be respectful not demand respect from their children. If their child hits them then the parents have the right to punish the child. The child as so learns from example to be respectful.

"Besides I don't tell my loom thank you for the beautiful tapestry when it is just a tool to create tapestries. It has no feelings so it isn't hurt when Bogden shrieks at it." Ashla continued.

Before Kes could reply Neelix came over. "It's time to try to get some sleep. Tuvok, Chakotay and a few others are going to keep watch tonight." He explained.

xxxxxxx

Tom smiled as he and his allies took back Voyager.

Quickly they boarded and gasped. There were dead Kazons everywhere.

The few remaining Kazons surrendered to them in panic.

Lon Suder was waiting for them along with the Doctor, holding a baby, and a strange creature wearing a cloak with the hood drawn over the face; the only thing that showed was it's glowing poisonousness yellow eyes.

"Nealy all the Kazons are either dead or fled." Lon reported. Tom nodded, relieved.

"We need to retrieve the rest of your crew and my Mate." The creature with the strange eyes said.

Tom nodded again and led the Talaxians to the posts that they would be needed at and headed for the planet that the crew of Voyager had been left on.

xxxxxxxx

Told you that there would be lots of dead Kazons.


	5. Chapter 5

I know, I know, it's short but I couldn't think of what to write.

To answer any questions that you might have this takes place during Second and Third Season. From now on will be the Third Season.

xxxxxxxx.

Chakotay was relieved to be back on Voyager.

Seska was dead along with Cullah.

It was unnerving how Ashla's friend Bogden had killed so many and so coldly. Probably what was most chilling about him was the fact that he didn't care that he had orphaned a child and killed dozens of Kazons. All he seemed to care about was Ashla's safety.

At the moment they were trying to decide what to do with Seska and Cullah's son. The general consensus was that they couldn't as shouldn't give him to the Kazons and no one in this sector of space would either want him or take care of him properly.

"We should take him with us and raise him as our own." Chakotay said, surprising himself with the comment.

"Are you sure Commander?" Janeway asked. "No one would blame you if you never wanted to see him again." "I am in part responsible for the deaths of his parents I should at least make sure that he has a safe place to grow up." Chakotay said.

"Is everyone in agreement?" Janeway asked the Senior Staff. Everyone nodded. "Then it's settled the child will stay with us."

"He needs a name." Harry said after a moment.

"Wayra," Chakotay said. "We should call him Wayra."

xxxxxxxx

Neelix watched as Ashla and Bogden sat at a table; brushing each other's hands and looking deep into each others eyes. Neelix guessed that this was some type of communication and he didn't want to ask what they were doing because Bogden unnerved him.

xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

This is short but it contains Q Torture! Hee hee hee! Q Torture is almost as fun as Doctor and Kes Bashing!

xxxxxxxx

_Much later . . . ._

Q gasped in shocked horror.

"Where did you find them?" He yelped, pointing at Ashla and Bogden. Janeway turned and stared at the couple, unsure what to say for several moments.

"We found them awhile ago on a Kazon ship with all the Kazons dead by Bogden's hands." Janeway said calmly, not understanding Q's near panic.

"They shouldn't be here! They are home last I knew!" Q moaned. "This bad! Someone purposely misplaced them through time by the feel of things! The Q Continuum could be blamed for this! No, they will be blamed for this!

Janeway watched as Q started to pace.

She had to admit that he was nervous but she was grateful that he was no longer pestering her for her cooperation in having a child together.

"This bad! The Continuum already has it's problems, we don't need to be accused of kidnapping on top of everything!" Q moaned.

Janeway had a feeling that she was missing out on something important.

"Q! Who. Are They!" Janeway demanded.

"They are Ashla/Bogden, a being or beings of vast power. So powerful that your primitive brain can't begin to comprehend their power. They reside in a place far, far away from here in three galaxies. To tell you anymore would blow your bipedal brain away."

Janeway had decided that she had enough of being insulted.

"Why not have a child with Ashla instead?" she asked. "They already have a child and Bogden hasn't forgiven me for an even that happened some time ago. So please don't call any attention to me!" Q begged her her.

"Ashla, Bogden. Do you know anyone called the Q?" She asked loudly.

"NOOO!" Q yelped in horror.

xxxxxxxxx

Oh what could be in store for Q?


	7. Chapter 7

Short but maybe Q gets what he deserves.

xxxxxxxxx

Ashla looked at Captain Janeway and the strange human male that was next to her. A closer look proved that the human male wasn't human at all. Ashla frowned; he felt familiar and she could almost place him.

"Q?" she asked, curious and she tried to place him. "The name sounds familiar." She said and turned to Bogden. Bogden hissed softly, but he didn't say anything.

The creature blinked in confusion. "You don't remember me?" The creature demanded, shocked.

Ashla blinked.

"We have little memory of where we came from or what we are." She told the human looking creature.

"But-but-but . . . ." The creature stuttered.

Suddenly Bogden slammed the creature into the wall. "I should kill you slowly for making passes at her!" He hissed menacingly.

Ashla noticed that the Mess Hall was completely silent and all eyes were on them. Sighing she approached Bogden. "Put him down!" She said calmly.

Bogden dropped the creature without ceremony onto the floor and hissed.

xxxxxxxx

Next chapter will feature Scorpion and later Ashla and Bogden will face off with the Borg Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry that this took so long.

Internet went down Late Thursday and didn't return until about the afternoon on Friday and if I can't post I don't like to write.

xxxxxxxx

Janeway turned Q's words over in her mind. He couldn't send Ashla and Bogden back to their home or restore their memories. What they needed to do was find who was responsible and bring them to justice.

Q had even given them a deadline: until the child Ashla carried was born. Lucky for them she wasn't even showing and showed very few signs that she was expecting a baby.

But Q had warned her that the situation could change very quickly.

xxxxxxx

_Scorpion_

Janeway felt like beating her head against a bulkhead. Kes and Ashla had clashed, again. It had been about the Doctor, again. This time was different though; Bogden had gotten involved. It had gotten ugly real fast.

Now the Mess Hall was a total and complete wreck and Sick Bay now had plants all through it.

Janeway had warned Kes more than once about getting into arguments with Ashla. But when Kes felt strongly about something she usually didn't listen.

Janeway was tempted to just encounter a Borg Cube and allow themselves to be assimilated if it would end the clashes.

What Janeway still didn't understand is how plants could be growing in Sickbay.

"_Captain,"_ Chakotay's voice said over the comm. _"We believe we found a safe route through Borg Space."_

xxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

We're getting closer and closer to meeting the Borg.

WARNING! This chapter involves a near miscarriage. I didn't go into detail, or not a lot of detail but you have been warned.

xxxxx

Ashla winched in pain as she stared out a window in the temporary mess hall. Something wasn't right. Her child was distressed, Bogden was mad with that upstart girl, she was experiencing pain in the area above her hips and she was feeling drained.

She sensed Bogden before he touched her. He could sense her pain and knew that touch made her feel better.

"They would like to have us on the Bridge for the journey to this place that they believe will get us through Borg Space." Ashla told her other half. Bogden nodded.

"We should be go-" Ashla started to say when she doubled over from pain. She could feel something hot running down the inside of her legs.

"Ashla, something is wrong with the baby." Bogden said suddenly. "We must rejoin if the child is going to live."

Ashla tried not to stare at Bogden. He hadn't wanted to rejoin after the second incident with the Kazons but they both knew how important the baby would be so Ashla closed her eyes and reached for Bogden.

She could feel Bogden and her become one again and the pain stopped. A minute later their child reached out to them. It was scared but now calm.

Ashla tilted her head and used her abilities to influence the blood to become a flowering plant like they had done in Sick Bay.

Turning she left the temporary mess hall to clean up from the almost miscarriage. She had not fel tso complete in a long time.

xxxxxxx

Next chapter Borg.


	10. Chapter 10

xxxxxxx

Chakotay kept his eyes on the viewscreen as they made their way through Borg Space. So far so good.

He spared a glance at their guest. They apparently could join at will and had joined again because of the strain on Ashla.

"Captain, there is a fleet of Borg Cubes coming straight for us." Harry reported. "On screen," Janeway said. The viewscreen switched and showed probably thirty Borg Cubes racing towards them.

Before he could stop himself he whispered a prayer for protection.

To his surprise the Borg Cubes blew past them and continued on their way. Everyone shared a look and started to sigh with relief when one of the last ships paused and scanned them. Chakotay's heart pounded in his chest in fear. He didn't want to be assimilated and he didn't want anyone on the ship to be either.

Then just as suddenly as it had stopped the Borg Cube hurried after it's friends. Everyone shared a curious look.

"They have bigger roller fish to fry." Ashla said calmly.

Chakotay hoped that it was true. Part of him wondered who were the bigger fish and wondered if he should be grateful or upset that someone else was their target.

xxxxxxx

Janeway paced Sick Bay; waiting for the Doctor to finish his examination of Harry Kim. She had to admit that the Sick Bay looked better with the flowers and small trees. It had a soothing effect.

Finally the Doctor called her over.

xxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

I keep meaning for these to be longer but my Muse has a short attention span.

xxxxxxx

Chakotay really didn't like the alliance with the Borg but Ashla/Bogden didn't seem to be too bothered which was odd since they didn't like them when they first encountered signs of the Borg.

Janeway though didn't see how they could pass safely through Borg Space without help and with the threat of these other aliens. Ashla/Bogden had said something along the lines that if push came to shove they would help protect the ship from both the Borg and these attackers.

At the thought of Ashla/Bogden protecting them brought images of dead Kazons to mind.

He was just glad that they spared Wayra, he had proved to be a light in their lives just like young Naomi Wildman.

xxxxx

Ashla/Bogden walked around the Borg that were now aboard Voyager. They were highly tempted to heal Janeway's and Tuvok's wounds but sometimes wounds needed to heal on their own or the body would forget how to heal.

Finally the female in charge glared at them.

They smiled back politely; knowing more about the Borg in the Cargo Bay then the Borg might know about themselves.

An idea suddenly occurred to them and they hurried off to talk to Chakotay about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What could have occurred to them?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Sorry that this is short. I am feeling subdued so I didn't feel like writing.

xxxxxxx

Chakotay blinked several times; wondering if he had heard Ashla/Bogden correctly. "You can sever their connection to the Collective?" He asked for the third time, still in complete unbelief. "Yes we can." They answered. "If push comes to shove we will sever their links and repair the damage that was done to their bodies."

Chakotay leaned back in the command chair, lost in thought. It was a great idea when he thought of it.

Ashla/Bogden smiled. "Scorpion." They whispered softly.

A smile came to Chakotay's face. All this time he had been thinking of the Borg as the scorpion when the scorpion could be Voyager.

xxxxxx

Kes watched as the unconscious former Borg Drones were brought into Sick Bay. Carefully they were set on bio beds and then Ashla/Bogden walked up to one of the and started to peel off the exoskeleton.

After a few minutes you could tell that there was a being of flesh and blood on the bio bed. With that Ashla/Bogden moved on to the next one.

After a few minutes there were seven beings laying prone in the bio beds. Two were human while the others were unknown.

Slowly one of the humans, a female, stirred. "Mama?" she asked frightened.

"What did you do?" Kes demanded. "I fudged their memories so that they would not either demand to be taken back to the Borg or break down. They still have their memories but not as sharp." Ashla/Bogden answered.

xxxxxxxxx

Kes is so annoying.


	13. Chapter 13

Another day and another chapter.

xxxxxxxxxx

Janeway watched the former Borg drones with interest. Most of them had died for reasons they were still trying to identify but the others seemed to be doing well. The first one that had woken was doing very well.

She seemed to have the mentality of a child but at the same time she had a quiet strength about her that made her seem much older than her twenty something years.

She had asked several times for her parents and seemed to accept their answer that they didn't know where they were.

Janway found herself missing Kes. She had evolved and sent Voyager far from Borg Space. They were safe from the Borg; for now.

xxxxxx

Ashla felt bad. So many of the former Borg had died. She knew that it wasn't her fault but somehow she knew that she should have been able to help them.

She felt Bogden's indifference to the deaths. But then he usually felt that way about beings that they didn't know.

She turned her attention back to the human female. Nearly all of her implants had been removed and she was well on the road to recovery. She and the two others would be of help to Voyager on their journey home.

She found herself wondering where her home was and what it was like. She could feel the same longing from Bogden as well.

Commander Chakotay came in and talked to the Doctor.

A smile played on Ashla's lips. He would make a great companion for Annika Hansen one day.

xxxxxxxxx

For those of you reading Heirs of Voyager the next chapter is more or less done. I believe that only a change or two needs to be made before posting.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone!

This going to be the only one of my fics that's going to be posted for about a month with the exception of the next chapter of Heirs of Voyager. Before you panic it's because the other site I post on is moving and I don't want to fall behind on the Jedi Council Forums.

But I might post another chapter of one of my other fics until tomorrow since the move begins on the 21st. Just don't expect it to be Dark Angel or DAC. Most likely it will be Morphers, my first Animorphs fic.

xxxxxxxxx

Janeway watched in amazement as Ashla/Bogden blasted several aliens with a wave of energy. Janeway could tell that they weren't pleased with the aliens.

"How dare you use these people as experiments!" They demanded.

"Get off this ship before we rip you apart by your atoms!" They snapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janeway paced the Bridge as she waited for the Doctor to come back. It was taking a long time. What if they had lost his program?

"Everything will be alright." Ashla stated. "If he doesn't return I can help Tom Paris until further notice.

"Thank you Ashla, but how does Bogden feel about it?" she asked. "I do not mind, Ashla is a gifted healer." Bogden said.

Janeway was still getting used to the fact that the two were separated again but they said that it was a safety measure. But they had brought Neelix back from the dead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Doctor had never felt so helpless. The ship had been taken over by Hirogen and most of the crew were on the holodecks trapped in false memories.

Right now he was working on a battered Bogden. Even under the influence of Hirogen technology he still knew that he needed to protect Ashla.

On the next bio bed was the Captain. She had been injured while on in a simulation of some Klingon war.

"Patch them up so that we can send them into the World War II simulation!" barked one of the Hirogen.

xxxxxxxxxx

I decided to combine a few episodes and leave a tiny cliffy.

In about twelve days my sister, RED, is getting married! Squee!

In the next chapter the Hirogen get their sorry little butts kicked by not only Janeway but Bogden. No one messes with Ashla and their baby. No one!

Anyway until next time: live long and prosper.


	15. Chapter 15

I got Annette and Charles from scifiromance. I was too lazy to get them different names and besides, I like the names and they are similar to their own names

xxxxxxxxxx

Brigitte smiled as Luce danced. Luce was talented and beautiful. She could have had any of the Nazis that came in at her beck and call but she was in love with an American Soldier; or so she said. The dress she was wearing showed the fact that soon she, like Brigitte, would have someone else to worry about.

Soon it would be Annette's turn to entertain the crowd.

Luce stopped and bowed to the crowd and gracefully left the stage.

Annette stepped on the stage just as gracefully as Luce had stepped off.

Katrine was smiling and saying something to some Nazis. One of the Nazis was hitting on Luce which wasn't a surprise. She was a striking young woman after all and not the captain's girl.

Luce said something and tried to move away only to be blocked by the Nazi talking to her.

Brigitte moved closer. "Blond hair, are you sure that you are not German?" The officer asked simply. "What I am is none of your concern." Luce said simply and calmly.

"Why don't you come with me on a walk?" The officer asked. Luce locked eyes with the officer. "You will leave me alone." She intoned with authority. "I will leave you alone." The officer said in a detached tone and walked away.

Brigitte walked up to Luce. "How did you get him to leave you alone?" she asked. Luce shrugged. "I wanted him to leave me alone and a thought occurred to me that I knew a way to get him to leave me alone."

xxxxxxxx

Captain Charles Miller watched as Lieutenant Blake Moore scanned the dark countryside. "What's eating you?" he asked as he sat down next to him. "Have you ever just known that someone was in trouble but you couldn't put your finger on it?" Blake asked. "Sometimes," he answered. "Well somehow I know that someone close to me is in trouble but I don't know who." Blake said.

Captain Miller stood. "Well I am sure that you will figure it out." He told the young man.

"Something is not right." Blake said behind him. Charles turned to see the young man with poisonousness yellow eyes staring in the direction of St. Clare.

Charles nodded and walked back to camp.

xxxxxxx

Luce was walking with Annette down one of the streets in St Clare. Her mind was wandering to different things as she walked.

She could feel something trying to call her attention but she couldn't put her finger on it It wasn't words but feelings. It was as if she was an empath and was sensing someone's emotions.

It was frustrating.

The sound of gunshots rang out and her and Annette were rushing towards the noise. Some Nazis were firing at the baker.

Luce raised her hands and thought of the weapons in her hands. The weapons flew from the officers hands and into her own. She crushed them with her bare hands and tossed the broken pieces to the ground.

She could feel the unease of the officers.

Another shot rang out and she fell gasping to the street. Blood coming from a hole in her chest.

xxxxxxxx

Blake Moore leaped to his feet. He could feel someone's pain. He felt anger grip him that someone would hurt someone; someone special to him.

xxxxxxxx

The Doctor stood over Ashla. He had patched her up and at the moment he was scanning her. Her child seemed to by no worse for wear.

Personally he hoped that the implants would fail and then Bogden would go on a rampage. Normally he would never wish that on anyone but he felt that the Hirogen more or less deserved whatever Bogden did to them.

He turned to Annika and smiled. A thought occurred to him. He could use her Borg implants to jam the signal.

Humming to himself he went over and made the adjustments that he needed to make.

As he worked Annika opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked slowly. He quickly and quietly related what had happened and what he planned on doing.

Annika smiled slightly. "It is a good plan." She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was originally going to finish The Killing Game in this and decided against it. A little too stressed and excited.

One of my younger sisters is getting married really soon!

And no I am not a member of the Wedding Party. We don't usually do that in my Religion and even if we did there's five of us girls and then she has at least six friends that she is really close to so she wouldn't be able to decide.

Anyway I am pretty pleased with this chapter and I hope that you are too.

Oh and Bones will be back soon from it's long break in like three/four days! *shrieks like a two year old.*

Anyway I better try to relax and get going with writing my other work even though I won't be updating them until the JC Forums are up and running again. And that might not be for awhile. I would rather not run around like a chicken with it's head cut off once the Forums are up again.


	16. Chapter 16

This ties up the Killing Game.

I hope that everyone that celebrates Easter had a good one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luce smiled as she danced on the stage when suddenly she felt a quick pain in her head. She stumbled and brushed her head for a moment.

She felt some memories come forward. Her name was Ashla. She was aboard the starship Voyager and they had been attacked by Hirogen and-

She quickly reached out with her mind and touched her child's mind. She could feel her child's relief that she was making contact after so long.

"Dance!" A voice yelled from the crowd. She paused for a moment and started to dance.

xxxxxxx

Blake was staring into space when he became aware that there was a vague presence in his head.

A frown crossed his face.

The feeling of being hunted filled him. He turned and he knew that there was something watching him and it wasn't friendly at all.

He imagined the being being dragged from it's hiding place until it was in front of him. A startled cry came from a bush and he turned to them as an alien came out the bush as if it was being dragged.

He glared at it.

"You are powerful prey. We should have captured you alone and hunted you." The alien said, excitement evident in his voice.

"I am no one's prey!" Blake snarled at the Hirogen. "I have killed many Kazons and other races that have threatened not only my other half but this ship's crew as well. You will be no different."

The Hirogen shot at him but Blake just twisted away and then imagined the Hirogen's neck snapping.

xxxxxxx

Harry Kim watched as a large group of Hirogens suddenly hurried past. He could hear them saying something about one of the prey killing Hirogen in large numbers.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was Bogden that they were referring to. Harry felt very little pity for them.

xxxxxxx

Bogden smiled cruelly as he blasted a Hirogen with a burst of lighting. That would teach them to mess with either him, Ashla and these kind beings that had been sheltering them.

He spun away from one and sent him into a bulkhead.

Soon there were nothing but dead Hirogens all around him. Feeling satisfied that they had paid for what they had done he went off to find more.

xxxxxxx

Ashla sighed.

She was tired and longing for sleep. However the Hirogen had other plans. There was supposed the be peace talks happening but some stupid Hiroden decided that he liked them all better dead and as trophies.

She felt some pity for them. Bogden would destroy as many of them as he liked.

xxxxxxx

Janeway tried not to think about what had happened while she and the others had been prisoners on their own ship. It was even more nerve wrecking to know just how close they might have come to a real disaster.

She was more than willing to hand over the holodeck technology in exchange of not only being left alone but other beings as well.

xxxxxxxxx

Man, my Muse must be really wanting something but what?


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry that this is so short but I felt that Hope and Fear was the next best episode to do. And I didn't want to add anything from the next season so this is all you get for this update.

xxxxxxxxx

Janeway was wary. If the situation had been different she would have been overjoyed at the prospect of getting back home. But seeing that Ashla and Bogden were on edge she was as well.

She wanted to trust Arturis but something was just off about him and the fact that he managed to break some of the code on the transmission and that transmission led them to a Federation ship with no crew . . . something was rotten in Denmark.

A few crew members were so excited that she almost didn't dare mention anything.

Janeway had to be wary for her crew. She was responsible for them and Q had told her that if something happened to Ashla, Bogden and their baby things could get dicey on more than one level.

She just wanted to make the best decision and at the moment abandoning Voyager for the Dauntless wasn't looking like the best choice.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Janeway felt some comfort that she had been right to be mistrustful but it was very little comfort seeing that she and Annika were headed for Borg Space with a bitter Arturis.

Janeway had only seen a handful of people so bitter that they would have been willing to do anything for revenge.

She decided then and there that when she was safe on her on ship and heading back for Earth she would be much more careful about who she trusted; especially if neither Ashla and Bogden liked them.

xxxxxxxxx

Everyone sighed as Nathaniel Harrow reported that he had both the Captain and Annika.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next I will do Night at the least.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry that this took so long. My computer was acting up so I wiped it and restored it. Then I had issues with it for a bit. e.g. not wanting to connect to the Internet. Now I can't disable the touchpad which just is bad

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The darkness was disconcerting and slowly getting to the crew of Voyager. Even Bogden who seemed to like the dark seemed unnerved.

Harry found some comfort playing his clarinet on the Bridge and a few other officers took to drumming on consoles. Ensign Essen took to playing her cello in the Mess Hall in effort to lighten everyone's anxiety; she was often joined by Harry and a few other crew members that had musical instruments.

Part of Janeway wished that she could just hide in her quarters until they got out but that might take two years.

She remembered going on a tour of some caves back on Earth. Near the end of the tour all the lights in the cave had been turned off and the guide said that in that type of complete darkness would go blind if not insane first.

At the moment she feared that the lack of stars would drive the crew insane before they got out.

xxxxxxx

Chakotay and Annika were talking when Ashla suddenly turned and seemed to be looking through things and people then at them. "We have visitors." she whispered.

"Ships?" B'Elanna asked. "No, visitors on the ship." Ashla replied.

xxxxxxx

They had spent several hours searching the ship for the visitors. Ashla had told them that they meant no harm and that they were sick.

Everyone was unnerved by their story. How a species called the Malon were dumping harmful radiation in the void. It was hurting them; killing them.

They asked humbly for their help.

Janeway knew in her heart that she had to do something to help them seeing that it might be the last thing they did if they did go insane.

xxxxxxxx

The atmosphere on the Bridge was charged with hope as they headed for the edge of the void. They had gone two months without seeing any stars.

"I think I see something." Tom announced. "It's just your imagination." Tuvok replied.

But a few seconds later a star appeared followed by two more then more until the viewscreen was nearly filled with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I learned that little fact about complete darkness almost two years ago when my family took a trip to Virginia. We toured one of the caverns their and the lights were turned off and that fact that humans would go blind if not insane first was shared.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank scifiromance for this chapter. If it wasn't for her advice for episodes to do I would still be having a staring match with the list of Voyager episodes for season five. Thank her by reading one of her fics. She's got talent.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom watched as Ashla and Bodgen moved around the shuttle bay. They were helping them build a new ship so that they could retrieve a probe from a gas giant.

Tom had been skeptical at first that either of them would know anything about this sort of thing. However after a few minutes he was more than pleased with their work.

They had even improved it's design and how the systems worked. It was very advanced; beyond the Borg was what Annika, Ti and Ronald had said when they saw the designs.

Tom shook his head as Ashla softly sang a lullaby while she showed B'Elanna some plans for the shields. B'Elanna seemed to be upset but Ashla was soothing whatever wound B'Elanna had with engineering.

Pretty soon they would be able to try to retrieve the probe.

After a few minutes B'Elanna came over to him. "I think that we can apply some of Ashla and Bogden's designs to Voyager. And if not then we can then use them to improve starships back home and they will run better."

Tom smiled brightly. This was his B'Elanna.

xxxxxx

The Delta Flyer descended into the gas giant. The whole atmosphere was tense. They had no idea if the shields would hold and if the shields failed if the hull would hold long enough for them to retrieve the probe and get out.

Tom found himself wishing that Ashla and Bogden had come with them. But if there was an emergency then Voyager wouldn't be able to beam the two out.

xxxxxx

B'Elanna sighed. The shields had held beyond their expectations. She would have to speak long with Ashla and Bogden to see if they could do the same thing for Voyager's shields.

She would have to do something for them seeing that they helped her get through her pain of losing her friends in the Maquis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not sure which episode will be next but rest assured that there will be a confrontation between the Borg Queen and Ashla and Bogden.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone!

Today marks the first year mark of my older sister, Renee (this isn't her real name), past on.

I am doing fine but I do wish that I could smack two of my younger sisters around!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bogden decided that he hated the Devore. They were as paranoid as a-. Bogden frowned. He couldn't think what the Devore were as paranoid as.

It was a good thing that he and Ashla could deflect suspicions from them but they couldn't count on doing it for all of the telepaths that Voyager had on board.

He almost wished that the slipstream drive would have worked but he and Ashla had seen the crew frozen on some icy world and Ashla trying to keep their child alive after her abdomen had been sliced open. Neither of them had survived. Ashla from loss of her vital blood and the child because it was too young to survive not only in the cold but without Ashla to nourish it inside of her. Without his other half Bogden had gone insane with grief.

xxxxxxx

Ashla sighed as she stirred the herbal tea in front of her. The tea was suppose to help calm her nerves but she guessed that it only worked on humans and other similar species.

The young telepaths suddenly gathered around her. "Can you tell us a story?" one of them asked.

Ashla smiled.

"Once upon a time on a planet far from here there lived a man named Pallaton, Pallaton was a brave man and he fought for those that couldn't protect themselves. The people loved him but Pallaton knew that he wasn't a good man for he had turned his back on the Gods.

"One night as he traveled by the light of the three moons a beautiful woman appeared by a tree. Pallaton had never seen a woman like her before so he dismounted his Aquina and approached her.

"She smiled kindly at him. 'Hello Pallaton," she said in greeting. 'I have been watching you and I am grateful that you care so much about everyone.'

"Pallaton lowered his head in shame. 'It is true that I have helped those in need but they do not know the truth about me. I cursed the Moon Goddess Ria when my mother died. I prayed so hard to Ria to heal my mother but she didn't answer my pleas.'

"The woman smiled gently. 'I know, for I am Ria, Goddess of Healing.' Pallaton fell to his knees before her and cried. 'Why come to me?' he asked. 'I cursed you to the Void.'

"Ria knelt beside him. 'I came because I want you to get to know me and so that I may have a champion in the times that come ahead.'

"Pallaton nodded and stood. 'I will do whatever you ask.' He whispered to her.

For many years Pallaton went around helping people and doing everything in his power to help Ria.

"One day he discovered that he was in love with Ria but he didn't dare ask her if she felt the same way because she was a goddess.

"His question was soon answered though. In the Realm of the Gods the darkest of them all, Dunkle, wished for Ria for his own Dark purposes. He hated the fact that she would rather be with a mortal then training to one day rule. So he appeared to Pallaton one day as Pallaton was helping a group of people make a shrine for the Gods.

"Dunkle wasted no time in stabbing Pallaton and then vanishing.

"As Pallaton lay dying Ria appeared and gathered him in her arms and took him to the Realm of the Gods.

"She healed his wounds and confessed her love to him and they were married. Their children are Asha, Bo, Cria, Daya, Etan, Fayth and Gyath."

The children smiled and hurried away.

xxxxxxxx

Bogden felt like laughing as the telepaths escaped but he didn't instead he stared at one of the Devore and sent him images of him being hunted by something. It was quite entertaining

xxxxxxxxx


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry that this wasn't up sooner. I had a touch of Borg Writer's Block.

But either way here it is!

xxxxxxxxx

Ashla sat meditating. Something was profoundly wrong with this situation but neither she nor Bogden could put their fingers on it.

It stunk of a trap but she couldn't decide why it was a trap. She could sense something hungry nearby but what could it be?

She reached out to Bogden and they slipped into a trance.

Sometime later she opened her eyes and shivered. She could only sense little Naomi nearby. Her and Bogden stood and walked to where they sensed the little girl. They found her with Annika and a strange alien.

They studied him; he was more then trustworthy.

"We are in a strange large space faring creature that is trying to eat us. The crew was decieved into believing that it was a wormhole that would take them home." Annika reported. "I would have fallen under it's spell if I didn't have fears about returning to Earth.

"Then let's escape." Ashla said. "The Doctor will be monitoring the ship's progress seeing that he can't be deceived." Annika informed everyone.

xxxxxx

Janeway opened her eyes and felt disoriented. She was still on Voyager's Bridge where she had thought that she had been with family and friends on Earth.

It was then that she noticed that Ashla was kneeling next to her.

"What happened?" she asked. "You were deceived by a creature that wished to devourer the ship and the crew. Annika, Naomi, the Doctor and an alien named Qatai saved us all from it." Ashla replied simply.

Janeway's stomach sank at the thought that they had been deceived yet again; and nearly became lunch, or was it dinner?

xxxxxxxxxx

Next time with be Dark Frontier and the Borg Queen plots.


	22. Chapter 22

This leads into Dark Frontier and is from the Borg Queen's POV.

Sorry that it's short but hopefully all of Dark Frontier will be in the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxx

The Borg Queen stood in the center of her chamber, her eyes closed as she listened to the voices of the Collective.

"All those voices talking at once. It's a wonder that you can understand all of them." A strange voice remarked.

The Queen's eyes flew open. There in front of her was a strange creature. Her assimilation tubes came out, ready to learn how this thing got into her private chamber. The creature laughed. "You can't assimilate me because I am not here."

A frown crossed the Queen's face. "Are you Q?" she asked, curious as to what this thing was. The creature laughed disdainfully. "No, I am not a Q. Nor am I anything that you have heard about."

The Queen couldn't help but frwon.

"How would you like to have the means of conquering the Human Race?" The creature asked. "On the starship USS Voyager there's a pair symbiotic lifeforms. They have vast stores of knowledge and could help you finally conquer the pesky humans and the other races that stand in your way"

"Why are you telling me this?" The Queen asked. "Because they are my enemies and I want the place where they live for my own."

"Is there anything that I should know about them?" The Queen asked. "They can't be teleported and be careful when threatening them. The one that is Bogden will kill anything that hurts Ashla."

The Borg Queen nodded.

"This will be a great day for all of us to see them brought to their knees!" The creature hissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ooh!


	23. Chapter 23

I wanted to finish up Dark Frontier but you've wanted long enough for this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janeway, Annika, Ashla, Harry and B'Elanna weaved their way through the Borg Cube; transwarp coil in hand.

Janeway paused when they reached the shuttle where Tom was waiting. She turned to start waving them in when she noticed that both Annika and Ashla were missing.

"Where are Annika and Ashla?" Worry evident in her voice. Everyone turned and saw that the former Borg and the one half a whole were no where to be seen.

_Run!_ A voice that sounded an awful lot like Ashla whispered in Janeway's head. _They will be coming after you soon. We will be alright._

An invisible force shoved them into the shuttle and the hatch closed.

Janeway leaped to her feet and tried to open the hatched but she could feel the shuttle detaching from the Borg Cube.

"_Captain, you need to get out of there!"_ Chakotay's voice said urgently over the shuttle's speakers. _"The Cube's coming back online!"_

Anger built up in Janeway. It had all been some sort of trap. But she couldn't understand why.

xxxxxxxx

Bogden felt his horror and anger rise as the Borg Cube suddenly disappeared. He found himself cursing some creature that he vaguely remembered.

In his anger he felt a sensation fill him and he found himself remembering something that surprised him.

He knew how to disappear and then reappear somewhere else. It was similar but at the same time vastly different from the transporters that they used on Voyager.

The catch was that he had to know where he was going; it couldn't be a blind jump if you will. IF he had been in his home then it wouldn't matter but since he was some place that wasn't his home he needed to have a better idea where he was going.

xxxxxxx

Ashla was silent as she and Annika were led into a chamber where to Ashla and Annika's disgust was the disassembled Borg Queen. They watched with churning stomachs as she came together.

When it was over she smiled at them in a way that bordered on evil. "Welcome to my ship." She said with false warmth.

Ashla couldn't help the cold hiss that escaped her lips. She could feel the cyborg's intentions for her and Bogden. How she knew what they were was hard for Ashla to figure out since there was so many thoughts that didn't belong to the Borg Queen in her mind.

A warning and Ashla crushed the wrist of a Borg that had been trying to inject her with nano probes.

Something like fear gripped her; she usually didn't use violence when threatened. Well without Bogden here to help protect her she did need to use some deadly force.

She nearly laughed at her last thought. It was as if it was some sort of pun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last line is a reference to the novelization of Revenge of the Sith where Padmé says that her and Anakin's love can't Force him out of the Order of something like that and Anakin says: 'Force me out of the Order? What's the pun?'


	24. Chapter 24

This is short I know but the chapters seemed to be doomed to be short for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janeway looked up in surprise as Bogden entered her Ready Room. "I know how to rescue Annika and Ashla but we will need to work together." He stated.

Janeway leaned forward; she had a feeling that he would have a near flawless plan.

xxxxxxx

Annika shivered as the Borg Queen walked off the dais she had be reassembled on. She wanted to flee this place and go far away. But she was frozen in place, and even if she could move there wasn't anywhere for her to go.

The Borg Queen stopped and stared at Ashla and smiled cruelly. "I have heard a lot about you. You are a powerful creature and we will harness your power to take other the universe."

Ashla just fixed the Borg Queen with a strange look. "You cannot begin to comprehend what I am or what I am capable of."

The Borg Queen just continued to smile.

"You will help with our conquest of the Universe." The Queen said conversationally. "You can't assimilate me." Ashla said coollly.

"There are very few that we can't assimilate and then we find out how." The Queen said simply. "Nothing will escape the Borg."

Ashla sighed.

"You will be destroyed. Remember that." Ashla said coolly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Borg are full of themselves. Don't you think?


	25. Chapter 25

This wraps up Dark Frontier.

I'll go next to the Equinox episodes with a reference to Think Tank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bogden moved with Janeway and Tuvok through the interior of the Borg Vessel. He felt nothing but disgust for those that created these monsters. He did feel sorry for those that were trapped within the Collective.

He nearly paused. Sorrow was something that Ashla felt; not him.

He felt Ashla and Annika ahead of them and they were getting closer to them.

Soon he would show this pathetic creature that he and Ashla were a force to be reckoned with. He nearly laughed as his own thought. It was as if it was a pun.

He used his powers to help them through energy fields that blocked their path. Finally the sound of voices reached them.

As a group they entered the chamber the voices were coming from. There was the Borg Queen with Annika and Ashla. They were partially surrounded by Borg but that was just a minor detail. Borg reached out and destroyed the Collective's connection to them. The Borg collapsed and the Queen turned to look at them.

They stared at each other for several long moments. "Well, I see that you all have come to be assimilated." The leader of the Borg said. "Not today." Janeway informed her flatly.

Bogden rushed for Ashla and wrapped his arms around her and shoved Annika towards Janeway and Tuvok. "Get back to the ship." He told them.

He felt them rush back the way they had come and then beam away.

He quickly gave Ashla the information she needed through their Bond and they vanished to the Delta Flyer.

xxxxxxxxx

Janeway breathed a sigh of relief. They had escaped the Borg once again and had put some distance between them and the wreckage of the Borg ship.

She hoped that it would be awhile before they crossed paths again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Borg Queen is interesting to write. Did you know that?


	26. Chapter 26

Hm, I am a little lazy but I think that's beside the point.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A frown crossed Ashla's face; she could feel anger that bordered on hatred. What puzzled her was that it didn't come from anyone on the ship and it wasn't directed on them but it was close.

Suddenly she felt as if it was on top of Voyager and then an ominous whiny hum filled the air. Bogden called on his power at the same time she did and she felt the child inside of her try to help as well.

Then the noise ended as quickly as it started.

She sighed softly and relaxed a littled; keeping her guard up so that she could be ready to defend herself and her unborn child.

What worried her was the fact that the baby tried to help her and Bogden. Would she be able to use her powers as time went by without worrying about hurting her child? She wished that not only that she and Bogden could remember but that they weren't the last of their kind.

xxxxxxx

Bogden didn't trust the crew of the Equinox as far as he could throw them; even if it was from one side of the galaxy to the other.

He noticed that one of them was watching him in curiosity so he smiled at them. They quickly averted their eyes. Bogden smile widened slightly; it was nice to know that he still struck fear in some people.

The crew claimed to know nothing about the attacks on their ship. They claimed to have found wormholes and what not. Bogden sensed that they were lying about something. For now the truth evaded him but he promised himself to discover the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there are new developments. I'd tease you a bit but that wouldn't be nice. But someone will get their butts handed to them.


	27. Chapter 27

About half way done the Equinox episodes!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She could hear them; cries of anger and the echos of pain filled screams. They happened recently and close by.

Ashla closed her eyes and pictured herself on the Equinox in an empty area. The echos of pain were stronger here as well as the anger.

Her child stirred; the imprints were upsetting him just as much as they upset her.

She looked around the room and recoiled. Suffering oozed out of the equipment and permeated the air.

"Ashla, what are you doing here?" The Thing asked her.

Ashla turned and saw the EMH standing not too far away from her. "I sensed pain and anger so I decided to see for myself what was the cause of it." She informed it as she carefully made her way through the mess of a room.

She kept her face and body as neutral as possible seeing that her son was agitated and wouldn't stop moving.

Finally she came to a container that radiated suffering and despair. She winced in pain at a demanding kick and wondered how she was going to deal with it the further along she got.

"There's something over here." She called to the EMH. It came over and shined the light It had at the container.

Ashla's eyes narrowed at the sight of a life form inside; dead.

She then stood straighter when she realized that this was the same type of alien that was attack the Equinox and now Voyager as well.

The crew of the Equinox had a lot of explaining to do.

xxxxxxxx

Janeway fell back against the back of her chair as she felt what Ashla had felt in the room on the Equinox. The pain and suffering was nearly overwhelming.

Once it was over she stood; enraged. They had lied to them about the attacks. They seemed to be the aggressors in this whole affair.

"Send for Captain Ransom. It seems that he has plenty of explaining to do." Janeway commented since she doubted that she could keep herself calm enough to summon him herself.

She vowed to push them for what they did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Janeway is ticked.


	28. Chapter 28

The Equinox episodes are finished!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janeway fumed as she thought of the crew of the Equinox. They had abandoned them, their own people to die at the hands of the nucleogenic life forms.

They were lucky that Bogden was able to protect the ship from them while Ashla tried to reach them.

"Captain," Ashla said softly, 'we need to find the Ankari and tell them what happened. Only they can call them off for good." She reported.

Janeway tried not to frown; the traitors had poor Annika and could do horrible things to the young woman. But she also had an obligation to the rest of her crew.

"Let's go and find them then." Janeway said; trying to keep her voice level.

xxxxxxxx

Bogden frowned when he came across the Hologram that fancied itself organic. Something was off about it.

It stared at him as if he was something to study. In annoyance he turned off the mobile hologram transmitter. He liked it better off anyway.

He called it to his hand and pocketed it.

xxxxxxx

Everyone on the Bridge stood as the Equinox pulled away from Voyager; it sparking and trailing smoke. Head sank as the exploded as the warp core finally breached.

Voyager shook slightly from the shock wave.

Ashla whispered something that sounded like a prayer and everyone silently agreed that they needed it.

xxxxxxx

Ashla curled up next to Bogden as they lay next to each other on the bed in their quarters. "We are the last of our kind." Bogden whispered to her. "The Waste killed the rest of them."

"Our parents, siblings, friends and teachers all died in the long and bloody war." Ashla said, her voice breaking

Bogden held her closer.

"One day the Waste will pay for their murders." He promised her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will take suggestions for episodes from the sixth season for possible chapters.


	29. Chapter 29

I decided to skip to 'Fury' because I wasn't completely sure how to do the other episodes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

B'Elanna frowned slightly as the Voyager started shuddering. She shook it off as some turbulence in the area or the modifications they were making.

She was pleased with the changes that they had been able to make with the engines. Hopefully they would be able to shave a few more years off of their journey.

She turned to Ashla and Bogden to see if they had any advice before continuing. She found them with their eyes glued to the main doors to Engineering.

By now everyone one in Engineering was looking at the door.

Bogden suddenly started moving his arms in such a way that suggested he was expecting some sort of attack.

The door opened and there stood Kes. She was older but it was Kes none the less.

Bogden and Ashla moved so that they were standing between Kes and the others in the room.

B'Elanna knew by just looking that this was a dangerous situation. "Evacuate!" she ordered as she moved to lock the systems down.

She looked to see that Kes and Bogden were in some type of duel. Or more precise Bogden was keeping Kes from moving any further into Engineering.

B'Elanna watched as Kes was thrown into some stations and then held in place by invisible bonds.

"I should snuff your life out!" Bogden hissed; his voice full of a dark emotion that B'Elanna hoped to never hear again.

_B'Elanna, shut down the warp core._ Ashla's voice whispered in her mind. B'Elanna wasted no time getting to the console that would allow her to shut it down.

Once she was finished she turned to look at the sight of Ashla carefully approaching Kes. "Let go of your hate it will only hurt many in the long run." Ashla said softly. "You will become like the Waste if you are not cautious."

Kes glared at Ashla.

"Go home young one; they will not listen to a child. However they will listen to you." Ashla said.

Kes said something and if looks could kill Kes would be a pile of ash on the deck.

"So you would murder those that befriended you and taught you for perceived wrongs?" Ashla asked.

Kes looked down.

"Go back to your people and use your powers to heal your people and chase the Kazons away from them." Ashla ordered. "You will not bother this crew ever again or we will destroy you like we wish to destroy the Waste for the murders of our people." Bogden hissed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hopefully this will be done soonish. Sadly there won't be another Star Trek Voyager/Star Wars crossover for a bit when this is done. I need to cut back on how many fics I have going at once and should be starting new ones.


	30. Chapter 30

This chapter is from the Episode 'Shattered'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chakotay sighed as he led Captain Janeway through the halls of Voyager in search of someone else that could help them.

They entered the Observation Room and Chakotay stared out the windows at the view outside in wonder.

The vista before him was breathtaking.

Chakotay finally looked away from the awe inspiring sight and searched the room for anyone that could help them.

Suddenly a shadow moved and grabbed him.

Chakotay knew that whatever this shadow was that it wasn't Bogden; this was something else.

A blast of light hit the shadow and sent it into a wall. Chakotay turned and saw that Ashla and Bogden were standing there; a ball of light in Ashla's hands and lightning flickering between Bogden's fingers.

The strange shadow snarled then vanished.

Chakotay let out the breath he didn't know that he had been holding.

"What was that?" Janeway asked, her voice held a hint of confusion and fear.

"We aren't sure exactly what it was." Bogden answered. "It wasn't the Waste or like anything we remember"

Chakotay felt himself shiver when Bogden said 'the Waste'. He could sense that whatever this 'Waste' was it wasn't something that you wanted to meet in a dark corridor.

In his mind's eye Chakotay saw bodies of creatures that were like Ashla but giving off no light. Their bodies were broken and there were no signs that any of them were still living.

Chakotay knew that he had seen a memory. All he knew was that Ashla and Bogden's people had been killed but he didn't know who or what.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's going to be more today and if not than tomorrow.


	31. Chapter 31

We learn even more about Ashla and Bogden in this chapter. This sort of wrote it's self after a certain point so let me know what you think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

B'Elanna sat in the Mess Hall; lost in her own thoughts. She didn't want her daughter to suffer like she had.

"Nothing is set in stone." Ashla's voice suddenly said.

B'Elanna jerked. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had failed to notice the approach of Ashla and Bogden.

"What?" B'Elanna asked.

"You're daughter's future isn't set in stone." Ashla said.

There was silence for a few moments.

"I was told when I was young that I would do a great service to my people by uniting them once again." Ashla said thoughtfully. "For many years I wondered what the Elders had meant; my people weren't divided and there was no reason for them to become divivded.

"One day I was out in the Wilds trying to think of the possibilities of the Elders words. We weren't supposed to go into the Wilds alone but I thought that my skills could protect me from the animals that wandered the Wilds as well the Ionbraj." Ashla said thoughtfully.

"Ionbraj?" B'Elanna asked curiously. "I will get to them in a moment.' Ashla answered.

"I thought that I could defend myself from an Ionbraj if I came across one and I was told thath you always could tell when one was nearby.

"I made my way to a pool of water and meditated while zwazo, papiyon line and solèy papiyon fluttered around me.

"Suddenly I sensed a vapè dlo ponya being formed. I opened my eyes and there in front of me was a Ionbraj with a vapè dlo ponya in my face. He said that he should kill me for leaving the safety of my area and to be so lax that he could sneak up on me.

"When I found that I could speak I demanded to know where he had gotten the vapè dlo ponya He just answered that it was the traditional weapon of his people. I replied that it was the traditional weapon of my people.

"We talked for some time trying to piece together why the vapè dlo ponya were traditional weapons for both of our people.

"Somehow we got on the subject of why we were there. For him the pool was a place to try to puzzle out his destiny. I told him that I was doing the same and that the Wilds called to me.

"We decided that we would return to our homes and do some research. I did some digging and discovered that the Ionbraj and my people, the Limyè, used to live in harmony with each other.

"I shared the information with and he said that he had found the same thing.

"We started experimenting and discovered that we could join together and we could look like one or the other.

"Then one day the Waste attacked." Ashla paused as her voice broke.

"At first the Waste was repelled and our people celebrated. But one night when I met with my new friend the Waste came back and destroyed them.

"We felt the Death Screams of my peope and not caring who saw us we raced to my home. My people lay dead in the streets and I held my youngest sister as her life drained from her.

"Then as we raced for his home as we heard their Death Screams. We joined as we got closer and pulled our vapè dlo ponya from their hiding places.

"We were too late to save his people as a strange shadow like creature attacked and some times held them in place as the Waste killed them.

"We fought back as well as we could but in the end it wasn't enough. The Shadow kept us a bay as the Waste murdered the rest of the Ionbraj."

"As the Waste came for us we unleashed our powers and fled for safety. For a long time we hid in the Wilds before leaving for uncharted territory. We felt like failures for not saving our people." Ashla said.

B'Elanna's eyes widened slightly.

"Our child will have a hard destiny and many ways to fulfill it. So nothing is set in stone." Bogden said, speaking for the first time.

B'Elanna nodded.

"Your child will do well just the way she is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I might do Workforce next if I can think of a way to do it.


	32. Chapter 32

Well, this is beginning to wind down.

I did consider doing Workforce but decided against it.

There are a couple of chapters left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janeway watched as Q sat in front of her.

"They were the Romeo and Juilette of their people. They kept their relationship a secret out of fear of what would happen if their relationship was discovered.

"If the Ionbraj and the Limyè had joined the Waste would have fallen before them. But a deep anger kept them from joining." Q explained.

"What of the Shadow that helped the Waste?" Janeway asked. "I have no idea – no I know what it is." Q said as he stood.

"He betrayed them to the Waste; that filthy traitor!" Q spat.

"The Lingkod was a Being that offered learned things from the Limyè It must have decided to destroy them to have what they had. Then it must have wanted what they now call home." Q mused out loud.

'Kathy, the Lingkod might have enlisted the Borg to get ahold of Ashla and Bogden. What the Borg Queen doesn't know is that Ashla and Bogden could destroy every single connection that the Drones have to each other." Q said.

Janeway remembered how they had healed Annika's old group from the Collective and then went on to help with the Unimatrix Zero.

"The Lingkod must have told the Borg Queen that if the Borg can assimilate them than the Borg will be able to acquire the Human Race." Q continued thoughtfully.

"How much time do we have before we need to return them to their home?" Janeway asked, changing the subject.

"You have time." Q answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I have considered doing a one shot that takes place after Luke escapes the second Death Star and ending up in the Delta Quadrant unconscious. Janeway orders the Doctor to leave Anakin's body alone since they don't know for sure how his people feel about autopsies. Kes talks the Doctor into at first examining the electric componats and see if they could be used the Federation. Luke wakes up and becomes upset; he thinks that they are examining his father's body because they have no respect for the dead.


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry that I am late. :(

Either way here it is!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2404_

Janeway stared out the window at the bay. She was trying to forget what happened all those years ago. It was the anniversary of Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant.

She could see all of her crew that died before they could come home. Most of all she couldn't block out Ashla's screams.

She sank in a chair as she tried to block memory of those screams.

She had a plan though to insure that the future that the Waste had influenced would never happen.

xxxxxx

_3378_

Ashla had decided long ago that she hated time travel and was glad that she and Bogden had made it practically impossible where they were from. Trouble with time travel followed them like a small but persistent domesticated animal that was lost.

The next person that showed up with nefarious plans that involved time travel would meet her vapè dlo ponya.

She felt Bogden approach her. "Q said that it was the Lingkod that betrayed our people to the Waste." He nearly spat in anger.

She turned away so he couldn't see the pain that shone in her eyes.

Suddenly she felt another time traveler. They were really beginning to wear on her nerves.

xxxxxx

Captain Janeway paced her Ready Room.

The news that the Waste was working against them and make them wish the Borg would assimilate them.

That they would mind as well fail to bring Ashla and Bogden back to their home.

The Lingkod had severally injured Ashla and Bogden had taken on her wounds and mind as well bled out.

Ashla had more or less gone insane with grief over the death of her other half.

They needed to get back to the Alpha Quadrant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, what do you think?


	34. Chapter 34

I am so sorry that I didn't have this done sooner and what not.

Inspiration fled at times so I just decided to end it and I am not completely happy with it but I needed to finish this before I went insane.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janeway felt fear as she stared at the strange alien arena. They had been captured by the Waste and were going to be forced to watch as the Waste fought Bogden to the death.

She didn't want to watch the fight but she had to. The fight was interesting to some extend with the show of power.

Janeway heard Ti gasp and she turned to see the Lingkod coming up on Ashla with a vapè dlo ponya in it's hand.

Before she could even get ready to stand or do anything to warn her a vapè dlo ponya appeared in the chest of the Lingkod.

The Lingkod fell and revealed a tall figure dressed in gray behind it. Ashla turned and stared at her savior

"Combined your strength with that of Bogden and the Waste will fall before you." The figure said softly.

Ashla stood and chanted something that Janeway didn't understand and then she vanished.

Bogden suddenly changed and the tide of the battle was in the favor of Ashla and Bogden.

The Waste collapsed at the feet of the combined symbiotic life form; dead.

"Our people are avenged." They whispered and turned away as the figure approached. Janeway watched as it drove a blue glowing sword into the Waste.

xxxxxxx

_Earth . . ._

Janeway didn't quite feel like explaining for the what felt like the millionth time exactly what happened to the Borg. It seemed that some people were still shocked about the events that surrounded their return home.

At least the Borg were no longer a threat.

She sighed as she joined a few of her crew members. She was drained from everything that happened. After the Waste had been slain Ashla and Bogden had used their powers to sever the connections of every single Borg in the Collective.

Then Voyager had returned to the Alpha quadrant.

Once the crew was safe Q had appeared and helped Ashla and Bogden return to their home.

Janeway idly wondered if she would ever meet them again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I may or may not replace this with another crossover. We will have to wait and see.


End file.
